Bella Lovely
Bella Lovely is a student in I.N.S.A.N.E with the ability to change the color of objects. CONTAINS SPOILERS! Description Bella was born and raised in California with two loving parents on a farm. Her parents equally and unconditionally loved her and her upbringing reflects her kind personality as Bella is characterized as not having "a mean bone in her body" and not being "able to last more than a minute without bursting into a smile that'd light up the sky," by the time she attended I.N.S.A.N.E. Bella possesses "enough positivism to single-handedly reverse global warming" . Character History Bella Lovely is a positive, friendly girl. Bella has the ability to shift the colors of objects that she comes into contact with although the change is not permanent. When Piper arrives at I.N.S.A.N.E she is told to sit with Bella. The two girls immediately bond over the flower, Princess Madrigal (a cross-pollination of a rose, daffodil, lilac, and orchid), that Bella is growing for her science project. When Conrad cuts the head of Bella's flower off, she is still able to be positive and asks Professor Mumbleby if she can put the decapitated flower head in some water. Conrad offers to accompany her, and as he does, he informs her of I.N.S.A.N.E.'s true objective. Unable to handle the truth, she savagely tears the petals of her Princess Madrigal. After that, she dances into the atrium and changes the colors of the fountain and a ficus, then collapsing after being said to have "gone crazy". When she rejoins the rest of the class at her graduation, she has forgotten about her powers and is sent home. The Boy Who Knew Everything Bella Lovely is a member of a growing movement that calls themselves the "Seekers", people who try to investigate the extraordinary doings of Conrad's team. Bella comes home from her art class with a dirty piece of paper with an internet address, a simple Web site containing information Seekers are hungry to find. Beware--this information is dangerous. If you are reading this, it is because you have heard and want to become part of what is happening. There are a lot of rumors and stories, but not all of them are true. We will tell you the whole story and the whole truth and then you can decide for yourself. There is a girl who can fly. We have seen her. There are others like her and they have started to affect, change and help. They do this silently. They cover their tracks so that no one will find them. They are very, very smart. They are led by a boy who knows everything-'' Bella is unable to ''continue reading, as her computer screen went black. With a surge of determination, she continues her search for information. At the near end of the book, Bella Lovely is weeding her mother's garden, preparing it for winter. She had been working for hours, until a mass of birds filled the sky. Leading the flock was Piper McCloud. She whipped her iPhone and took pictures, along with videos. After taking proof, she lowered her iPhone and saw her garden in full bloom, which leaves fans wondering as her ability is said to be involved with colors. Appearance Bella has long blonde hair, and she wears a yellow uniform. During her departure from I.N.S.A.N.E, she had cut her hair and sported a drab grey jersey. Category:Powered Children Category:Characters